runiquefandomcom-20200214-history
March 9th
On March 9th an Update to Runique was released featuring a list of bug fixes Update posted on the Runique forum * You can now sell your house for the money you bought it for (rooms and objects built are not refunded) by speaking to the Estate Agent * Fixed a big issue where objects weren't being correctly removed from POHs (i.e chair space wasn't removed when a chair was built on top, leading to some weird graphical bugs). Sadly, players who have a messed up house even after removing the rooms that are messed up will have to sell their house and purchase it again * Having a clue scroll in progress in your inventory when doing ::empty will now allow you to start other clues * The chance to catch birds with bird snares (hunter) has been increased * Corporeal beast will no longer be able to attack you through the tunnel passage * Master capes now have stats (+12 defence bonus, +8 prayer) * Iron man may now only use other iron men's POHs * The issue where some ladders would bring you to the correct place, but then eventually didn't (i.e the staircase in falador pub) should now be fixed * Removed the fire giant that wasn't counting towards slayer tasks and did not drop any items * Added the "buy vengeance runes from quick-set seller" as an auto-completed achievement for iron man accounts * Random objects sometimes making your bank open should now be fixed (can't fully test as it was really random, but I'm sure if it's still not fixed it'll be reported) * Fixed an issue where using ladders would sometimes cause you to disconnect * Fixed random staircases sometimes taking you to warrior's guild * Fixed the bug with hand cannon "nulling" npcs (not allowing you to actually damage them) * Fixed the bug with hand cannon that stopped your special attack if you were walking to target while trying to spec * Fixed a bug where TzTok-Jad was able to hit you even after you where teleported out of the area * Fixed the issue where duel arena didn't allow you to get past second acceptance screen * Fixed safe spotting for giant sea snakes and sea troll queen * Fixed commander zyliana, general graardor and k'ril tsutsaroth instances not working (would not spawn) * Fixed the issue where giant mole's angry giant rats would respawn after being killed * Fixed a bug that allowed more than one player to catch an impling if done at the same time * Fixed the visual bug that said you "couldn't fetch location for giant crabs/lobsters", you still won't be able to teleport using the slayer scroll as it costs 100k, but there is a free teleport in your boss teleports (Giant Sea Snake) * Mandatory password change as pre-caution due to other databases being leaked a while ago The forum post also left us with other notes "1) PvP Content: We've tried before, but never really got far because of the demand for new PvM content from players whilst working on PvP. We now realize that the reason PvM is so sought after is because all rare items are basically only given through PvM, with the items released on OSRS, we are now hoping to make PvP as rewarding as PvM to finally have a server that can be enjoyed by everyone and not just PvM'ers and Skillers" "2) OSRS Content: As some of you may have seen, I have posted images of OSRS bosses and items that will be added into the game. However, this will be after PvP updates are finished." "3) Clan Chat: our clan chat system is really old and I'm not proud of what it's current state is. I have been wanting to redo it entirely for a while, and soon enough I will be able to. The new clan chat system will incorporate many things such as ranking, ways to advertise your own clan, clan rewards for PvP clan-battles and a lot more!" "Of course there's going to be a lot of small things that will get fixed and/or added along the way, but those are the most note-worthy and will be added in-game with certainty."